Mrs NoName
by melina49
Summary: Why don't we ever learn Mrs Everdeen's name in the whole trilogy of the Hunger Games? Just a small one shot which popped into my head while playing with that question. So here is a potential answer. R&R


**Hello!  
I always wondered why we never learned Katniss' mother's name. It is no great information so there is no reason for Collins to not mention it. Or is it?  
Tell me your opinion in the reviews. Your time will be appreciated. That question always bothered me anyway. ENJOY**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

She had a name some years ago. It was beautiful and it suited her. It made her stand out of the district's girls. It made her stand out in _his_ eyes. Their life wasn't easy and wasn't going to become any easier, she knew it. But she had a name which defined her and a husband and two baby girls in her arms

She had a name but no longer _him._ The earth consumed him, the fire stole him. It seemed unbearable that she would never see him again, unbearable to be alone in the house with their daughters. Her heart, her mind and her name. All gone in the blink of an eye. All left and followed him. So she left too

Katniss stopped calling her mama. Stopped considering her. She grew up within days, saw her mother's state and her sister and chose. Chose for the best, just like _he_ would have done and she was so proud. Katniss looked just like him, sang like him. She pictured her as a toddler calling for her. Mama, mama. Mama what? She could no longer remember.

She lived some days. She had to. She cooked and read and nurse. Something called for her in those wounds. Maybe that they desperately wanted to be healed like her. That is why she treated them so carefully, just like she wanted someone to patch her up. "Thank you Mrs Everdeen" they said. Even they had forgotten her name.

Prim hasn't. She still remembered it and called it, with love but carefully as if she wasn't sure it was correct. It shook her up. She should be the one protect Prim and not the other way around. But Katniss already filled that place. And Prim, being that gentle heart she swore herself once was, let her mom protect her but only at the nights after her sister was asleep.

She made progress. She wasn't curled up in her bed sobbing anymore. She had a job and regular patients -unfortunately, but bad things still happened in 12- and she lived through it. She had two kids to care about, her Prim and her Katniss. Even if she was a bit cold and distant she was there for her in a way she never was before. As if she knew what was coming.  
It didn't matter she had no name, she had a family. For now

* * *

Her memories between her daughter's Games and her return were blurry. It was as if one morning she woke up and finally understood how her life without Katniss would be. But she knew from the start she was coming back, she was a survivor. And when she would come, she would wait as a different person, awake, alive. As a mother who wouldn't let anyone take her girls away.

She never considered how a war could be. Now she lived two. One with the Capitol, with guns, soldiers, blood, bombs and loss. One against the rebels themselves who threatened to rip apart her family once more. Her Katniss was the face of the rebellion, a fragile symbol, one both sides would seek to destroy for different reasons and in different time. Prim, the little Prim grew up suddenly. Now she was breathing for her sister and the wounded soldiers. She reminded her of someone but she couldn't remember who.

* * *

The unlimited blue of the ocean usually was taking her mind away, in her life from the beginning to the end of the war. How she lost her little Primrose, how Katniss was destroyed, how she out of all people found the strength to live again.  
Her husband, brave, handsome, patient and optimist.  
Prim, an angel, a healer with so much belief and faith in such a small body.  
Katniss, a heroine, a savior, but after all her kid, still calling her so they could heal each other.

That beautiful morning in 4, near the ocean and the brand new hospital she saw clear after so many years. She remembered her name. It meant happiness, hope, hoy and spring. But it no longer defined her. Not like her family did. All those heroes she could call hers. That particular morning Mrs Everdeen sounded like the most meaningful and beautiful name.


End file.
